Love Story
by trex1991
Summary: A rewrite of Kara and Lena's relationship starting when they first met.


**Love Story**

 **Ch. 1 Sparks Fly**

 _ ***The characters in this story are not mine and belong to DC Comics and The CW.***_

"Get me with those green eyes baby…"- Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift

Kara had never seen this color green before. It was a prettier green than any forest in the world. It was more beautiful than the freshest grass. Green was normally not Kara Danvers's favorite color considering kryptonite is green, but this color green might just change Kara's mind. These green eyes she was currently looking into made her weak in the knees but also as if she was soaring high in the sky. These eyes belonged to none other than Lena Luthor. Yes… THAT Lena Luthor.

 _ **The day before…**_

It had been a crazy 24 hours Kara thought to herself. The night before everyone had been gathered in her apartment to celebrate saving the world. Suddenly there was a sudden flash of light shooting through the sky. Her and Jonn flew off to check it out and discovered it was a Kryptonian pod that contained a young adult male who was unconscious. They took him back to the DEO for Alex and the medical staff there to check him out. Then, Alex has cornered her to ask about her date with James which is what she found herself currently getting ready for. She just couldn't seem to find the right outfit and she wanted everything to be absolutely perfect.

Kara heard a knock at her door,"Coming!" she called. She opened the door to reveal James standing there. "Hi," Kara said with a smile. "Hey Kara. I didn't know what you wanted to do tonight, so I figured we could either go out or stay in," replied James as he stepped inside her apartment. "I'm surprised you don't have the Venture launch on," James gestured to the TV and continued," I know how much you care about the space program." "Oh no, it's ok," Kara brushes him off as she glanced anxiously at the TV. "You can turn it on Kara" "Oh alright," replied Kara as she grabbed the remote to turn on the TV. As the screen came to life it showed the spacecraft readying for liftoff. The shuttle then lifted high in the air. Shortly after takeoff everyone realized that there was a problem going on with the Venture. The pilots started radioing in their mayday calls about engine failure and news reporters expressed their hope that Supergirl and Superman were watching the catastrophe unfold.

Meanwhile in Metropolis, Clark Kent was getting a coffee while talking to his boss Perry White on the phone. As he hung up, he looked up at the TV screens showing the Venture launch. He saw the spacecraft start plummeting toward Earth. He sped into an alley to change into his super suit. He rocketed into the sky towards the falling Venture. He reached the Venture to see another figure also clad in red and blue pushing on the front of the nose of the shuttle. "Hey cuz!" he shouted over the roar of the engine," This looks like a job for the both of us." He flew around to the back and used his freeze breath to put out the fire of the damaged engine. Then he started pulling down on the tail to slow the craft and level it out. Together he and Kara brought the Venture to a sliding stop in the middle of a field. They then flew off and landed in front of a family who was out bike riding. They both agreed to say hi to the family and then Kara took Clark to the DEO.

They landed on the balcony and walked inside. People gathered around to see Superman, especially Winn. One person wasn't particularly happy to see Clark though and that was Jonn. Kara looked to Alex for some clue as to why there was tension between the two but Alex seemed just as confused as Kara was. Kara showed Clark the mysterious person they found in the pod. While this was happening, Winn found out that the Venture was built in National City. "I think we should look into this more," said Jonn. "Well I could make some inquiries," replied Clark," No one would suspect a mild mannered reporter asking questions." "That's a great idea!" exclaimed Kara, "You could work out of CatCo. Hopefully Ms. Grant won't mind." "Don't worry," smirked Clark, "I have some influence with Cat Grant."

Clark and Kara arrived at CatCo and entered the elevator. As the doors opened Clark bumped into someone and knocked the files out of their hand. "Wow," Kara said jokingly," You really have that clumsy act down" "No I assure you that's all real," said Clark. James saw them step out of the elevator and walked towards them. "Hey buddy! It's good to see you," James smiled, happy to see his friend. "Yeah man. Everyone at the Planet misses you," replied Clark. As Clark and James conversed Kara noticed Ms. Grant staring in their direction wide eyed. She beckoned Kara to her office with a frantic nod of her head. "I didn't know you knew Clark Kent!" she exclaimed as Kara walked into her office. "Oh not you too," Kara groaned. She watched as Cat slipped on her high heels, adjusted her dress, and then marched confidently toward Clark and James. "Well, well, well if it isn't Clark Kent! Don't you look all Midwestern charming?" Kara rolled her eyes as James tried to hide his laughter at Cat's obvious flirting. "It's good to see you too Ms. Grant," Clark replied with a smile. "So are you and Lois Lane still together or is she still hung up on Superman?" questioned Cat. "Yes, I am still with Lois and we are doing great! As for Superman, well I guess you could say that Lois has room in her life for both of us," Clark said with a smile. Cat's eyebrows raised almost into her hair. "Well that's modern," replied Cat in mild shock as Kara and James snickered. Clark's smile dropped off his face as he hastily responded, "No, no, no! It's nothing like that!" "Uh huh," Cat said as she looped her arm through Clark's, "Let me give you the tour. Hopefully I can steal you from Perry White"

"So…" Kara trailed off nervously as she looked at James. "It's ok Kara," James smiled sadly at her, "I understand." Kara glanced up at him questioningly. "I can tell that something has changed Kara." Kara started to deny it but then she stopped and thought about it. As much as she didn't want to admit it, James was right. Her feelings for James had changed. She knew she still cared about him but it was definitely as a friend and nothing more. She hated the feeling that she had failed at something else that was normal and human. That was what drove her to try and keep her feelings for James going but he was right. They really should just be friends. "James you're right," Kara said sadly," I am so sorry. I didn't want it to end up this way." "It's ok Kara," James replied as he gave her a hug and walked off.

As James walked away Kara's phone rang. She looked at her phone and saw it was Alex. "So guess who was supposed to be on the Venture but never showed up?" "Who?" Kara questioned. "Lena Luthor." "Thanks Alex! We will check it out." Kara ran off to find Clark. She found him and relayed Alex's phone call. "And guess who just moved to National City?" said Kara as she finished telling Clark what Alex had found. " Let's go pay Ms. Luthor a visit," replied Clark.

 _ **Elsewhere in National City**_

 __John Corben sat behind the controls of the weapon. He listened as the seller explained to him how to use the controls of the drone. "Thanks for the information," Corben said with a sick smile and took aim at the seller who never saw it coming and pulled the trigger.

 _ **Luthor Corp**_

Kara and Clark stood in Lena Luthor's office waiting for her to show up. Speaking of, Kara could hear the sound of high heels clacking on the tile floor. "Mr. Kent, there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for why I wasn't on the Venture," spoke a voice from behind them. Lena Luthor came walking confidently through the door. She was wearing a black skirt with a black blazer and a red shirt underneath. "That's why we are here," said Clark as Lena walked around her desk. Lena looked up at the duo standing in front of her. As she looked up Kara noticed the bright red lipstick that stood put against smooth, pale skin. As Kara looked higher on Lena's face she noticed the color green. Kara had never seen this color green before. It was a prettier green than any forest in the world. It was more beautiful than the freshest grass. Green was normally not Kara Danvers's favorite color considering kryptonite is green, but this color green might just change Kara's mind. These green eyes she was currently looking into made her weak in the knees but also as if she was soaring high in the sky. These eyes belonged to none other than Lena Luthor.

The sound of Lena's voice brought Kara out of her trance. "Well there was an emergency regarding the ceremony I'm planning tomorrow. I am renaming my family's company and had to cancel my trip on the Venture." "Ah well, is that lucky," Clark said disbelievingly. Lena raised one of her dark eyebrows at his tone and replied, "Lucky that Superman was there to save the day." "Well that's not something anyone would expect a Luthor to say." "Supergirl was there too!" Kara's voice cut into the conversation excitedly as she finally found her voice. "And who are you exactly?" Lena looked at Kara with interest. "Oh! I- I'm Kara Danvers. I work for CatCo magazine," Kara stuttered out. "Oh well, that's a publication not necessarily known for having hard-hitting journalism. I thought it was more about latest trends and high waisted jeans," replied the raven haired woman. "Well let's just get this over with shall we? Just ask me what you came here to ask me. Did I have anything to do with the Venture explosion?" "Well did you?" questioned Clark snarkily. "You wouldn't be asking me that question if my last name was Smith." Lena replied coolly. "Yeah, but it's not. Your last name is Luthor," replied Clark. Lena raised an eyebrow at his steely remark. "My last name wasn't always Luthor," she trailed off as she turned to look out the window at the city below, "I was adopted at the age of 4. Lex was actually the only one to make me feel welcome. He even made me proud to be a Luthor. Then he went crazy and went on his reign of terror, declared war on Superman, and committed unspeakable crimes. When Superman put Lex in jail I vowed to take back my family's corporation and make it a beacon of good. I'm just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family. Can you understand that?"

As Lena finished her monologue Kara found herself agreeing wholeheartedly with Lena about making a name for herself outside of her family's shadow. She understood exactly what it felt like to be overshadowed by your family and not judged on your own merits. "I know why you're here," Lena continued, "A subsidiary of my company made the part that exploded." She turned to Clark and handed him a thumb drive and said, "Give me a chance. I prefer a fresh start so please let me have one." Clark stared at Lena for a long few seconds and walked out. Kara gave Lena a small nod of her head and followed her cousin out of the office.

"So what do you think about what Lena had to say?" questioned Kara. "I don't know," said Clark slowly, "She seems like she is a good person and is trying to make changes to her company for the better but, I also know from personal experience that you can't trust a Luthor. What did you think?" "I think she makes a good point about not being judged by her family's actions," Kara trailed off contemplatively. Suddenly the sound of a phone ringing broke through the silence. Clark looked down at his phone to see it was Lois calling him. "Hey babe! Yes we are fine. I am with Kara now. Yes, I will tell her. Love you too." Clark hung up his phone and told Kara, "Lois says hi and she misses you." Kara smiled and said, "I miss her too. You know Clark, you are so lucky. It seems like you have it all. Lois, your job at the Daily Planet, Superman… How do you do it?" Clark looked at Kara with a sly smile, "Are you talking about Jimmy?" Kara looked at him in surprise. "We are friends Kara. We talk about these things you know." Kara nodded. "Well actually James and I have decided to just be friends. It's better that way." Clark nodded understandingly. Kara continued on, "Sometimes it just feels like I can never have everything. It's either Kara Danvers or Supergirl. How do you make it work Clark?" The dark haired Super looked at his cousin in understanding, "Its hard Kara. It takes a lot of work, but when you find that person that sees you as you and not just Kara Danvers or Supergirl, when you find that person, it becomes a lot easier." Kara took in what her cousin had to say. Suddenly her phone rang, it was Winn. "Kara! Looking at the blueprints you sent me from the drive Ms. Luthor gave you I noticed something. The part that exploded was right below seat 23B. Guess who was supposed to be sitting in that seat?" "Lena," Kara said grimly. "Yep, it looks like she was actually the target.' Thanks Winn!" Kara replied as she hung up her phone. She looked at Clark and said, "We have to get to Luthor Corp now!"

 _ **Meanwhile on the LuthorCorp helipad**_

 __Lena Luthor hurried across the rooftop towards the helicopter that sat waiting for her. She climbed in the cockpit and slipped on the headphones. "Should be a short flight Ms. Luthor," said her pilot. "I hate flying," Lean replied nervously, "I know it's statistically the safest way to travel but I don't like it." As the chopper rose into the air a huge drone suddenly appeared in front of it. As the gun on the device took aim and started firing bullets at the aircraft two blue and red clad figures shot up in front of the helicopter to intercept the bullets. "I thought you two might show up," said a voice from the drone. "I have other drones planted throughout the city targeting other civilian populations. Your choice aliens, humans or the chopper?"

Clark took off to find the other drones on the city. He was able to destroy some with his heat vision. Then he noticed a drone taking aim at a family on the sidewalk. He flew down just in time to cover them with his cape and then destroy the drone. Meanwhile, Kara had destroyed one drone but another had fired a missile at her and knocked her out of the sky. While she was down, the drone shot the pilot. Kara could hear Lena's frantic cries for help and her erratic heartbeat. Kara pushed herself into the air and burst straight through the remaining drone. Then she grabbed the tail of the chopper and brought it safely down to the rooftop and ripped open the door. "You're safe now Ms. Luthor," she said. "What the hell was that?" the green eyed woman questioned frantically. "Someone is trying to kill you," Kara replied as she found herself staring into those green eyes again.

 _ **CatCo later that day**_

Kara was standing in the bullpen when she heard Ms. Grant yelling at Eve Tessmacher, her new assistant, about something. Kara waked into Cat's office as Eve ran out crying. "She cries too much," Cat scoffed as she poured herself a drink. "Well if she bothers you that much why don't you fire her?" Kara questioned her boss. "You have fired assistants for simply bringing you cold coffees before." Cat sighed as she took in what her longtime assistant was saying, "I don't know Kiera. I don't feel like I even know who I am anymore. I have everything I could have ever wanted. I have achieved my dreams and I am at the top of my game but enough about me, what the hell is wrong with you?" Kara stood wide eyed at the change in the conversation as Cat continued, "You are young and you can do anything. The world is yours. You're beautiful and have the man you have been pining for," "Actually me and James have decided to just be friends," Kara interrupted Cat. "Even better Kiera! You can do so much better than James Olsen. But the fact still remains that you have everything you want in front of you and you are still standing in my office frozen like a statue doing nothing."

Kara was still a little in shock at how fast Ms. Grant had turned the conversation around to her but she thought about Cat's words. The more she thought about them the more she realized that Cat might just be right. "You're right Ms. Grant. Sometimes I feel so strong and confident," Cat quirked her eyebrow at that description as Kara continued on, "But other areas like my career and love life, I'm just lost and don't know what to do." "Dive," Cat replied succinctly. Kara stood there awaiting more explanation. Cat sighed and continued, "Think of it like this, you are standing on the edge of a cliff. You know that great things could possibly lay ahead but it's a big change from where you are now. It's scary. You know that it would mean saying goodbye to the Kara Danvers that you know now. As great as this Kara is though, imagine how much better she could be. In her career, in love, in life in general. So dive Kara! Take that step into the unknown, take that dive into the rushing, blue waters and be super." Cat couldn't resist the mention of Kara's alter ego. Of course Cat knew Kara's secret. She wasn't stupid.

Kara sat there contemplating what her mentor had said. She was right once again. Kara was scared of what she may become but she was so close to being able to have it all. She could feel it. Clark had it all so she could too. And now when Kara thought about her future, it included these magnificent green eyes. "Thank you Ms. Grant," Kara replied with a smile as she walked out of Cat's office. She heard Cat yell after her that she only had twenty- four hours left to decide on what job she wanted in her future.

Kara's phone rang as she sat at her desk thinking about her future. She looked to see that it was Alex calling. "Hey Alex," Kara answered her phone. "So we pulled a print off of the drone pieces you brought in. It belongs to a John Corben. Isn't Luthor having her renaming ceremony tomorrow?" "Yeah, she is," Kara replied.

The next morning Kara found herself walking with Lena Luthor towards the park where the ceremony would be held. "Please Ms. Luthor; someone is trying to kill you. You are taking an awful risk by going ahead with the ceremony." "Well I have to do something," Lena replied, "My company will go under if I stay on the track it's on right now, besides the resistance shows me that it's the right thing to do. I am changing things that certain people don't want changed. I have to be brave and take the risk no matter the cost, to do the right thing." Kara stared into pleading green eyes and nodded as Lena walked toward the stage. She stood watching as Lena gave her speech, feeling a little better knowing Alex was in the crowd and Superman was around patrolling the skies. As Lena finished he speech explosions rocked the area and then a larger explosion came from the LuthorCorp building. Kara jumped into action and quickly changed into Supergirl. She saw a chunk of rock headed towards James and a civilian and jumped between them and the rock to save them. She then flew up to Clark who was trying to keep the building from falling down. Winn came over her comm to inform them that Corben had used a bomb to take out one of the support beams in the parking garage. Kara flew down there to fix it as Clark held the building up.

Meanwhile, Alex Danvers found herself fighting through the crowd to try and save none other than Lena Luthor, sister of Lex Luthor, who tried to kill Superman and hates aliens. Making her way through the crowd, she spotted John Corben dressed as a police officer so she followed him. About that time Lena Luthor ran up to him for help thinking he was a real police officer and Corben pulled his gun on her. Alex came up behind him and knocked the gun away and they started fighting. Corben ended up gaining the upper hand and held a knife to Alex's throat as Kara landed in front of them. "It's over Corben," shouted Supergirl. "I think not," replied Corben as he held Alex by her neck. Alex used his talking as a distraction to spin out of his grip and suddenly a shot rang out. Kara and Alex turned to see Lena standing there holding the gun. Lena Luthor had just saved Alex's life. "Maybe she isn't too bad after all," Alex thought to herself.

 _ **Next Day in Lena's office**_

 __Lena stood behind her desk reading the headline of the article Clark Kent had just brought to her office. "New Day for L-Corp," she read as she looked up at the two people standing in front of her. "Thanks for including the part about me shooting Corben. Maybe that will teach Lex," she said with a small laugh. Clark looked her in the eye and replied, "It was the truth. I was wrong about you Ms. Luthor. I'm sorry for judging you." Lena smiled softly at him and nodded her head then turned to look at the beautiful blonde standing next to him. "What about you Ms. Danvers? I didn't see your name on the byline." Kara stuttered out, "Oh well… I'm not a reporter." "Could have fooled me," Lena replied giving Kara a long look, "I hope this isn't the last time we see each other." "I hope not either," smiled Kara. She felt giddy about the fact that Lena wanted to see her again. It made her a little nervous, almost like that feeling you get right before you jump in the ocean. She could hear Ms. Grant's voice in her head telling her to dive. "Ms. Luthor, would you like to have dinner with me sometime?" Lena looked up in mild shock but smiled and replied, "I would love to. If we are having dinner together though I insist you call me Lena." Kara grinned at her, "Well if you're just Lena then I'm just Kara."

As Clark and Kara headed back to CatCo Kara could feel Clark staring at her. "What?!" She finally broke down and asked. "Did you really just ask Lena Luthor out?" Clark asked incredulously. "Yes." Kara said confidently but was waiting for Clark to blow up. "Good for you," smiled Clark. "Wha- wha- what?" stuttered Kara, "I figured you would be mad and overprotective." "Well, I thought about it but I trust you to make good choices. After all, just because she is a Luther doesn't mean she is bad. Look at Lois, she is General Lane's daughter. He hates aliens but that doesn't mean she does." Clark said sadly, "People don't always reflect their family. Lena deserves the benefit of the doubt." Kara hugged Clark with all her strength and whispered, "Thanks Kal."

Cora walked swiftly into Cat's office and stood in front of her desk. "I know what I want to do with my career." Cat looked up at her former assistant and said, "Well? What is it?" "A reporter," Kara stated confidently. Cat looked at her for a minute and then she reached in her desk drawer and pulled out a Manila envelope and handed it to Kara. "Open it." Kara reached in and pulled out a sheet of paper. She looked at it and realized it was her resume. Cat had written REPORTER across it in big, bold red letters. "You knew even then?" Kara asked surprised. "Yes, I have always known what you are capable of. Now go out there and dive," Cat said. "I dove a little today," Kara responded with a smirk. Cat fixed her with a questioning look and Kara continued," I have a date" Cat asked,"And who is the lucky man?" Kara responded as she walked out of the office," It's a woman and her name is Lena Luthor" Cat's jaw dropped and she nearly fell out of her chair as she sat there in shock at what Kara had just revealed.


End file.
